A thousand lies and a thousand feelings
by AnaTheFangirl
Summary: Nina and Ichigo belong to completely different worlds. What happens when their worlds meet and tangle together? Also, what happens when they fall in love with the wrong people? They lose themselves, and there's no way back. Come with us and stay with them, live together with them in our story!
1. Two different worlds

It was an usual happy day on the Sunny Go, and the Straw Hat Pirates were having fun together, as always. Luffy, the black-haired, happy-go-lucky captain was stuffing himself with meat cooked by the blond womanizer, Sanji. Zoro, a swordsman with green hair was sleeping on the deck, while Usopp, the "fearless" one with a long nose was working on a new invention together with Franky, the perverted, blue-haired cyborg of the ship. Chopper, the cute little reindeer doctor was working on a project about medicinal herbs in his room together with Nami, the scary girl with orange hair. Robin, the woman with raven hair and an incredible intelligence was telling Nina, the third girl in the crew about her long-lost homeland, Ohara. And let us not forget about the happy skeleton, Brook, who was trying to keep everyone cheerful with his lovely pirate songs.

The ten pirates managed to form a very powerful bond with each other, a bond which could never be broken. Or so they thought...

The Straw Hats made an extremely strong team, they simply completed each other. Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Robin were Devil Fruit users, and so they gave the crew a rubber man, a living skeleton, a talking reindeer and a woman which could duplicate every part of her body. The rest of the crew was using their own weapons in battles, and here we can add Franky, the cyborg. Usopp had a lot of weapons and inventions used to throw things such as eggs, pepper, fire stars, etcetera. As for Nami's weapon, Usopp invented a special one for her, one which can produce electricity and even control the weather. Like I said, Zoro was a swordsman, and maybe even the strongest person in the crew, after Luffy. Finally, Nina was an archer; she wasn't as strong as everyone else, but she could still keep up with them during fights.

To let the biography be complete, let us talk about their ages; Brook was the oldest one there, and the youngest ones were Nina and Chopper. We could say that they received a kind of special treatment, because they were young, and the others would eventually be more protective with them. The pirates still cared deeply for each other, even if some of them wouldn't show it. The youngest one there was Nina, a fourteen-year old girl. Her comrades used to protect her way more than she would let them, because she liked to be independent and do things by herself. She was a rather tall, smiley girl, with long, brown hair, which usually fell down on her back; her hazel eyes could make everyone melt in them, and her talent as an archer was amazing. However, she had no idea that her lovely smile is going to fade for a while as soon as their ship would approach land.

Did I make you curious? Why, please forgive me. Let's move the story to a different place, a place where most of the things are going to happen. Here, in the Death City, at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a few teenagers are laughing happily. Let us take a look at them. A white-haired, tall sixteen-year-old teen with shark-like teeth named Soul Eater is arguing with his best friend, Black Star. This one has blue-colored, star-shaped hair, and his muscles are incredibly strong. Death The Kid, the symmetry freak, is also here, wondering what is going on. His beautiful weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson, are just trying to calm everyone down while Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa talk about how useless Black Star can be. Meanwhile, at one of these teenagers' house, a red-haired young girl is listening to her favorite kind of music. Her red eyes would stare right into the very depths of your soul, and her long, beautiful curly hair was a mess right now, probably because she was still in bed. This w-... No, it's still too early for that. This girl's name is Ichigo, and just like Nina, she has absolutely no idea that her life is going to change drastically.

_Okay guys, I want to make this story /LONG/, and I hope that you'll like it. I didn't want the first chapter to have action, it's basically to present the characters. Pretty much everything is going to happen in Death City, but I'm not giving out spoilers right now. Please tell me if you like the way I started this, and don't hesitate to tell me if you want something special to happen to the main characters. xD_ **_Peace.~_**


	2. The meeting

After finally approaching land, the hyperactive captain of the Straw Hat Pirates rushed it again and went to explore the places by himself.

''Yahoo! I hope they have meat, because I'm starving!''

''Luffy, wait!'', Nami shouted, but the rubber pirate was already gone. ''Geez, he's sure got energy. Only if he wasn't so stubborn…''

'' _Starving_!? He just finished eating a whole meal by himself, how the hell is he starving!?'', Sanji yelled nervously.

''You're underestimating him, Sanji. His appetite shouldn't surprise you so much'', Nina added cheerfully as she picked up her bow and arrows.

Robin chuckled. ''Shall we follow him?''

''Of course, before he gets into trouble again.'', Nami answered in a serious tone. ''Franky, mind if you stay here until we come back? We can't leave the ship alone, it's too dangerous and we don't know what kind of enemies could show up. You should be fine until we return.''

''Sure thing! And bring some fuel with you, we're running out of cola.''

''We'll look for some, if we find a town. Zoro, get your lazy ass and start moving, we have to find Luffy! Brook, Usopp, Chopper, you too!''

''Aye!'' The three of them said out at once.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…'' The swordsman muttered as they all left the ship, almost fully prepared for anything that could show up during their trip. After ten minutes of walking, the pirates reached something that looked like an entrance to a city. They hadn't yet noticed, but the sky seemed darker, and the place looked like a graveyard. Even if it wasn't.

''Hey guys, look at that!'', Nami said as she pointed up. ''It says ''Death City.''"

''D-D-Death City!?'', Usopp and Chopper yelled out together. ''I suddenly feel like I have the 'I-don't-want-to-go-to-Death-City-disease'…'', Usopp added.

''It sounds like an interesting place to me. Shall we check it out?'', Robin asked.

''Yohohoho! Do you think that our lively captain could be here?''

Sanji sighed. ''I guess we've got no other choice but to look for him. It's the only place he could have gone to. Plus, I'm here to protect my darlings Nami-san, Robin-chan and Nina-chan.~ Nothing could go wrong.''

''S-Sanji-kun, what about us?'', Usopp asked as he started to tremble.

''I'm too busy worrying about the ladies, dumb ass. Go mind your own business.''

Nina and Robin laughed. ''I doubt that there's something dangerous around here, Usopp. But even if there is, we're all here, so you don't have to worry about it.'' Nina stated in an attempt to calm her comrade down.

''Stop talking so much about something before you even see it, damn it. Let's go already. We won't die, that's for sure.'' Zoro said coldly as he took the lead and entered the city. Everyone remained silent and followed him. They soon noticed that the place was inhabited, the streets were crowded and there were old buildings, clubs and all kinds of shops. The seven pirates decided to look for some restaurants in hope of finding their lost captain.

Somewhere in Death City, loud voices could be heard, as if someone was arguing. The Straw Hats headed towards the sound, guessing that Luffy got himself into trouble… Again. And they were right.

"HOW DARE YOU—THAT'S MINE, GIVE IT BACK!" Luffy shouted. "Gomu Gomu no-!"

"Luffy, wait! Cinco Fleur!" Robin exclaimed as the crew got there and she managed to stop her lousy captain just in time before he punched someone who apparently took his candy.

"What?! Robin, let me go! That jackass stole my food!" He shouted again as he pointed towards a blue-haired teenager. He seemed about their age.

"Will you shut up already? You're annoying, you know that? Besides, how dare you raise your voice when talking to The Great Black Star!? That's rude, and a sure death!"

"T'ch." Both Zoro and Soul muttered at their stupid argue. "Hmm… The orange-haired babe's got a nice chest," he added.

"Do you really want Ichigo to beat the hell out of you, Soul?" Lizzy replied, smirking at the white-haired teen.

"Nah… I was just saying… But you didn't hear anything." She then took her hand out, waiting. "T'ch, fine." He muttered under his breath as he gave her some money.

"Anyway, who are you?" Death The Kid asked, taking a few steps towards the crew. "I haven't seen you in Death City before… You're not students of the DWMA, are you?"

"DW—What?" Usopp asked, obviously confused. Chopper and Brook didn't seem to understand anything either.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. So you're not." Kid finished.

"We're pirates, you idiots! And I want food!"

"Pirate reindeer! How cute!" Patty yelled out loud as she hugged Chopper.

"Pirates? How lame, man… But the one over there's cute." Black Star stated, smirking at Nina. "Why so quiet, babe?"

"Uh… I-" But she was cut off by Sanji before even managing to say something.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER TO HER OR ANY OF OUR GIRLS, OR I'LL DEEP FRY YOU AND FEED YOU TO SEA MONSTERS."

"Damn dude, calm yourself. The Great Black Star does what he wants."

"Actually… I think she likes you." Nami stated quickly, as she pushed Nina towards Black Star, after whispering to her: "You better get some information out of that mouth of his."

"I do?" She asked, still confused, along with the rest of the crew which also exclaimed: "She does?"

"Yes, she does. Now go, have fun you guys."

"Ohh, nice.~" Black Star stated as he pulled her to his chest, holding her back and smirking at Sanji at the same time. He was about to burst, but Nami started dragging him away, also making sign to everyone else to follow her.

"Nami, wait! You can't be serious! We can't leave Nina with that guy!" Luffy shouted furiously.

"Shut up, Luffy, she'll be fine!"

"No, she won't! I'm her captain, not you!"

"Yes, but you're an idiot! We'll come and get her later, okay?"

He didn't like the idea, but he was forced by the others to leave as well and Patty was forced to let Chopper go. Meanwhile, Black Star left his 'crew' as well, taking Nina over to his place. Tsubaki, his weapon, was shopping together with Liz and Patty, the twin guns. Nina wasn't visibly scared, or touched by anything that Black Star tried to show, but she felt that she wasn't going to safely get out of that situation. He locked the door as they got inside his room.


	3. Black Star's way of approaching

She felt weak as he did so. He seemed to be extremely calm, but rather cocky, she thought.

Soon enough, he proved himself to be just like that. "So... What was your name again, sweet one?~" He asked as he cornered her, placing a hand on the wall beside her head.

"I didn't give it to you... Nina." She replied, apparently calm as well. But she was actually wondering what kind of man he was.

"Nina... Nice name. I'm Black Star, but I doubt you didn't know that."

"Actually, I didn't."

"T'ch. Brave enough, aren't you?" He questioned mockingly as he pressed his knee in between her legs. She swallowed in response.

"I-I... What do you want from me..?"

"Hmm... There're many things I could want from you... For example... You.~"

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you. You're still a virgin, aren't you? It's pretty obvious. I haven't taken the purity of a girl since a long time ago.~" He purred, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

She trembled as he did so. He was right, but she didn't want any of that to happen. It was Nami who made her do this in the first place. "N-No, please... I... I'm probably not your type."

"You're smart, shy and beautiful, what could be better than this? Did you know that... I _love_ seeing beautiful girls become helpless?~"

She swallowed again. Nina was fighting herself at that time, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was afraid. Not for her life or anything, but she was afraid of that teenager who didn't seem much older than her. Even if she was pretty much hiding her fear, her heart beat increased rapidly.

He started playing with her hair, his lips curving into a smirk. "Aww, how cute... You're afraid. It seems like I was wrong... It _just_ got even better."

Before she could do anything to get away from him, they heard several knocks at the door, and a voice shouting: "Hey, Black Star, it's me, Soul. I forgot my damn play cards at your place last night, let me in."

"T'ch, nice timing, dumbass." Black Star muttered as he left Nina in that corner and went to open the door and let Soul in. "You have no talent for anything but ruining what's best, do you, man?"

"Whoa, whoa, what're you two doing here?" Soul asked as he walked in. Nina was still standing in that corner, wondering what just happened. Her heart didn't stop from beating like crazy. Soul walked towards her and placed a hand on her chest. "Damn it, Black Star. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing yet, because _someone_ just interrupted me, you know?" He stated as he crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me... You were about to..?"

"Why not? Again, she's smart, beautiful, and shy. Perfect for me."

"I would normally approve of this situation... But she doesn't deserve this."

"Oh, I know she doesn't deserve me. See how kind I am? I let her become mine even though she doesn't deserve me! She should kneel and thank me for that! Actually..."

"Okay, now you're going too far. Why don't you wait and get to know her first?"

"Like I said, she's perfect. Look, she isn't even saying a word while we're talking about her right here!"

"That's because you scared her, you idiot. I told you many times that you should really stop trying to make every girl you see yours. Honestly."

"Come on, man. It doesn't mean that if you're stuck with Ichigo you can tell me what to do. Get your play cards already and get the hell out of here because I'm busy."

"T'ch... Fine. But I told you." He muttered as he went to take his cards before leaving.

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." After being alone again, he returned his attention to the girl standing in the same corner he had left her in. He simply picked her up, placed her on his bed and started kissing her forcefully. She fought back, in order to free herself, but he was strict and violent. "Now, let's see what you've got.~" He chimed, starting to undress her. But before he could get anything off of her, he accidentally looked her in the eyes. He saw desperation, he saw sadness, but most importantly, he saw fear, and a tear beginning to roll down her cheek. And it was all because of him. He stopped for a few seconds, wondering if he was the cause of the sadness in her eyes. 'It should be my fault.' He thought as he got off of her. It was strange, The Great Black Star, who usually had no feelings towards anyone besides his own weapon and friends, felt weak. But he wasn't going to say it out loud or even admit it to himself. "I can't... Not this time." He whispered quietly as he got out of his room, leaving the scared girl helpless on his bed.

The hours passed and it soon got dark outside. Black Star asked Tsubaki to sleep separate from him, so he could spend the night together with Nina. Despite the fact that he couldn't do anything to her, he wasn't going to accept defeat and let her go. That wasn't like him. When Nami pushed Nina into the teen's arms, she didn't take one thing into account. How were they going to find her afterwards? The Straw Hats obviously encountered problems while looking for her, since they didn't know where Black Star had taken her to. And Chopper's nose didn't come handy either, because Death City had too many powerful smells, and it was hard for him to concentrate on Nina's. They decided that they were going to look for her again in the morning, even if some of them didn't agree.

After Black Star came back into his room, which was a few hours later, he found Nina in the same place where he had left her, but she was just about to fall asleep. She was exhausted, and staying awake wasn't her thing. What Black Star needed in order to become himself again was for her to fight back some more. He was usually aggressive, but this was his first victim that was just too... Different. A single tear from her and the cruel teenager couldn't carry on. But he promised to himself that he would change that... Eventually, but not now. He waited until she fell asleep, and went to bed as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soul got home too, and also went to bed. Ichigo, the girl we presented in the beginning of the story, was wide awake. She has waited for the white-haired weapon to come home, she didn't like it when he was late.

"Did you get your play cards back?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yep." He replied as he sat next to her and pecked her lips.

"What did he say? Black Star usually gets mad when you only visit him to take something."

"Nah, he was busy with a girl."

"Again? Who was it this time?"

"She's not from Death City, she's a pirate from a crew we met today. The poor girl isn't used to Black Star's way of approaching."

"Pirate? Oh, cool. How's she like? Is she cute?"

"Is this a trap?"

"No, I want to know about her."

"Well... Black Star described her as perfect for him: smart, beautiful and shy."

"Shy... Poor girl, indeed. I think I'll visit them tomorrow, I want to meet her. Besides, she doesn't deserve this fate. Whenever a girl gets caught by Black Star, she doesn't get out without help."


	4. Game of Seduction

After everyone woke up in the morning, the Shibusen students had to leave for school. Soul kissed his beloved Ichigo and left her sleeping.

"You better not dare to step out of this room, got it?" Black Star told Nina as he left together with Tsubaki. It wasn't like she could even do that, seeing as he had locked it before leaving. He thought about what has happened the day before all day long, and he finally found a possible solution: trying to change his approach.

"Hey, Earth to Black Star… Black Star. Black Star!"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"What's the matter with you? You've been thinking so much lately that it hurts to even look at you."

"I'm fine, Soul."

"You don't look fine to me. What did you do to that pirate after I left?"

"…Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

"Nothing is nothing. I couldn't touch her. Not because she didn't let me, but… I couldn't. And I don't know why."

"Do you like her? I mean, not only her looks… Do you actually like her?"

"What? No way! Are you crazy?"

"I was just saying, calm down. Damn it, Black Star. You're… You. And she's a girl, like all the others. Seduce the hell out of her and make her surrender! If you don't want to do it, I dare you. I double dare you to do it!"

"You're so annoying. But fine, I'll do it. There's nothing that I can't do!"

"That's the Black Star I know!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Ichigo had noticed that Black Star locked the door, so she decided to use the window instead.

"Hi there! Nina, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Ichigo."

"Ichigo… Soul's girlfriend, right?"

She blushed. "Uhm… Yes.. So… How are you?"

"Fine, I guess… Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you. And let you know that whenever you need help, I'm here. Call me Ichigo or whatever you like, kay? You look nice, I bet we'll be good friends."

"Oh… Thank you."

"No need to. And… Let me tell you a thing about Black Star: he's always violent with girls, so be careful. Do you want me to help you get out of here?"

"No, I… I still have something to do." She replied innocently, upon remembering why Nami pushed her into this situation in the first place.

"Oh, my God! I have to go, I'll be late for my date with Kid!"

"I thought you were together with Soul… Right?"

"Oh, yeah. About that… I love Soul to death, but I'm a pervert. I can't resist boys… Sometimes not even girls. See ya!" She yelled and got out through the window.

* * *

'I can do this! I'm The Great Black Star!' He thought confidently as he trudged back to his home after school. Tsubaki was probably home, considering he had told her that he wanted to beat up some guys. He had barely paid attention to anything that had happened during the course of the day, his mind being far more focused on the goal he was going to accomplish; Seducing Nina. "I'M BACK," He announced loudly and obnoxiously, after unlocking the door and stepping inside, trying to get the attention of both Nina and Tsubaki. But his weapon has already left for Kid's place to help Liz and Patty study. It wasn't like they were actually going to study, since Liz would only talk about how bored she was while Patty would laugh about anything.

"She said she'll be back in a few hours," Nina stated as soon as she could hear Black Star approaching. She was simply sitting on the edge of the bed, regretting the fact that she had given Nami her arrows before leaving with Black Star.

He couldn't stop the large grin that stretched across his face at the news. Tsubaki. Was. Gone. He had hours, if not the rest of the night, to seduce Nina. He'd seduce her, then get rid of her...No feelings attached, right? Black Star walked into his room, taking a seat beside the girl with the grin still somewhat present on his face. "I guess that just leaves the two of us alone then, Nina," He said in a failed attempt to sound suggestive, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She sighed, deciding to stand up instead and lean against the wall. She didn't like being touched like that, especially by a selfish psycho. "I appreciated if you kept the distance, alright? I don't like you and I never will, no matter how much you force me to stay with you," She stated simply, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Yes, she used to be shy and quiet, but letting Black Star get the best of her wasn't one of her aims. She just wanted to leave that place and never see him again.

He lunged forward, grabbing hold of her wrist tightly with a furious expression on his face. If there was one thing he HATED hearing, it was that someone didn't like him. Being as vain as he was, he believed that everyone should like him. He was stronger than everyone else, he looked better than everyone else— He was the one that was going to replace god himself and everyone else was an insignificant ant in his way; they should all be looking up to him, not looking down on him. "This is my home, you're mine, and I'll do whatever I want with you," He growled, "If I want to be close to you, I will do so. If I want to touch you, I will do so, because I own you now."

Nina gasped, trying to free herself from his hold. "Do what you want, but I'll never be yours and I'll never say a good thing about you. You're just a scum of a man, and nothing more!" She yelled, in his face, before starting to regret it just a few seconds later. She meant what she said, but she had completely forgotten that she wasn't in the best position to insult Black Star at that time. With no more words being said, she quickly decided to focus on trying to get away from him instead, obviously not wanting to cause herself even more trouble by saying something that could upset him even more. He sure looked like he wasn't the kind to forgive, or even accept bad words easily.

Black Star was practically seething in anger, yet right when he opened his mouth to yell right back at her...He shut it tightly instead and let go of her wrist. He turned his back to her and began to walk back toward, only to turn around suddenly, punching the wall /right/ beside Nina's face. His fist went through the plaster wall rather easily and he glared at her dangerously as he pulled it out. Why didn't he just hit her instead? It seemed like there was some invisible force keeping him from doing any harm to her, even when he felt like he was about to blow a gasket. "...Say what you want, but you're mine and it'll stay that way until I /let/ you leave," He stated with a growl before walking back toward the bed.

She gulped after Black Star let go of her wrist, and looked him in the eyes after he punched the wall. She had honestly expected to be hit by him, so it was quite a surprise for her. "I-I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that..." She whispered, focusing her eyes onto the floor beneath her. She wasn't usually a scaredy cat, but just like Black Star said the day before, she was helpless... And scared of him more than anything. Her heart started beating like crazy again, but she couldn't move away from the wall.

He looked back over his shoulder at her, eyes ablaze with anger. "You. Didn't. Mean. To. Say. It? Then what the hell did you mean to say, huh, Nina?" He growled, his temper getting the best of him. A few seconds later, he opened his mouth as if he was about to apologize but shut it instead. Black Star was too upset to even focus on seducing her now, especially since she /JUST/ made him feel like shit by saying that she didn't like him. He didn't like hearing that— But at least she wasn't completely ignoring him, that would have made matters far worse than they needed to be.

She kept staring at the floor, biting her lips as she tried to get hold of herself. "Nothing... Nothing at all," She said in a hoarse whisper, obviously avoiding to look at the one she was talking to. "Again, I'm sorry..." She added half-heartedly, still unwilling to move away from the wall. She was too afraid to even look at Black Star, staying with him couldn't be put into discussion. Her apologies were actually sincere, Nina usually being kind to everyone and she could honestly say that she hated herself for saying that.

Despite being caught up in his own anger, he froze when he heard the sincerity in her voice. He had assumed she was just lying in order to calm him down; he didn't expect her to actually mean it. The wannabe assassin felt like the anger burning within him had been put out, leaving behind no traces of it ever being there. "...It's alright," He replied, after taking sometime to make sure he wasn't about to blow up on her again. He didn't want to give her anymore reasons to be afraid of him, to be honest. Seeing her afraid of him made him feel worse than having her yell at him.

She sighed, finally taking a few steps away from the wall behind her, before going to the other side of the bed in order to catch her breath. Nina was still avoiding eye contact with him, despite feeling that the anger in his voice had disappeared. She would be lying if she said that there weren't any similarities between Black Star and Luffy. They had the same eyes when they were angry, and the girl had grown fear for them over time.

He shuffled over to the other side of the bed, a slight smile on his face. 'Maybe if I just try to speed this whole seducing thing up, she'll calm down...And I can get what I want,' He thought to himself, feeling somewhat confused about what he wanted now. At first, he only wanted the girl for her body, but now it almost seemed like...Like he liked her. So- after taking a deep breath and mentally giving himself a confidence boost- he snatched her by the front of her shirt, giving her a surprisingly soft, yet forceful kiss.

Upon being caught off guard, Nina raised a hand as if she wanted to push him away, but she closed her eyes as the depth of the kiss started to get to her, placing that hand on Black Star's shoulder instead. He was different from the other day, it was like... Like she trusted him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, for some reason, and her body, seeming to move on its own, was pushing itself towards the teenager she hadn't thought to be so... Different. But she didn't like him... Did she?

'Stealthily' sliding an arm around her waist, he pulled her a little closer to him. Black Star carefully nipped at her lower lip as if he was requesting permission to do something. 'Take it slow...Don't just jump her,' He thought to himself over and over again, wanting to make sure Nina stayed calm. He didn't want another incident like what had happened before; those tears were a real mood killer, plus he...He just couldn't hurt her, not like that. He's hurt a lot of people and done things that most wouldn't even dream of, yet he was powerless against the tears of some pirate girl he barely knew.

Feeling that he wanted something, the girl leaned her head over his chest and pressed a long, sweet kiss onto his neck, as a sign of acceptance. Despite how unapproachable she seemed, Nina realized after insulting Black Star that something felt different from the other day. She had probably hurt herself more than she hurt him by yelling at him, which was strange. Speaking of it, that was the reason she tried to push him away in the first place, because she wanted to deny everything. She didn't want to believe that he actually attracted her, but... The moment he kissed her and made her give in, those very moments in which she was practically letting him do whatever he wanted... She thought about all that as she leaned her head over, and yet she gave him permission to do as he wished... It didn't make sense at all.

Black Star actually caught himself cracking a smile. It wasn't his usual, big, toothy grin; no, it was something kinder, more gentle...Full of meaning. Being accepted by her made his heart race within his chest, like he was in love for the first time. How could this be? The only person he ever cared about was himself, yet she made him feel like this...Like it was no longer gravity holding him to Earth, but her. He carefully pressed her back against the bed, pressing his lips against her next. He brushed his lips across the pale column of skin, his hands caressing her skin through her clothes. 'I guess this was easier than I thought...' The assassin thought to himself, happy that he didn't do this in vain. It just further proved that he could do absolutely anything.


	5. Confession

Black Star and Nina spent almost the whole night like that, as if they had known each other since forever. The teenager didn't want to ruin his achievement by forcing her to more than that, seeing as he didn't consider it necessary.

* * *

"Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up." Soul whispered as he leaned his head to softly press his lips against the girl's.

"Uh..? I'm awake." She murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Wanna come with me to school? It'll be a boring day today and I want you to be there with me." He was already dressed, and smiling widely at her.

"Wh-What? To Shibusen? Me?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"N-Not at all!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran in order to dress up as well. He laughed at her reaction and waited for her to get ready. Then, they both left for Shibusen while holding hands.

Surprisingly, Black Star told Nina to come with him too. Not that he wanted her to be with him, but he didn't trust that nobody could go and help her out of his house while he was gone. He had instructed her NOT to move away from him and Tsubaki, under no circumstance. She just rolled her eyes and they all went to school.

There they found Soul, Maka and Ichigo. Maka was the only one in their group not living with her weapon, seeing as she couldn't get along with Ichigo.

"Look what we've got here." Soul exclaimed, looking Nina over with his red eyes. He was smiling widely, suggestively looking at Black Star.

"Nina…" Ichigo whispered, also looking at her.

"Oh, she's from the pirate group we met a couple of days ago, right? The crew with that captain whose stupidity overtakes Black Star's," Maka added.

Nina clenched her fist, but Black Star and Tsubaki were the only ones to notice. "Calm down," they both whispered. "Watch your big mouth, Maka." Black Star replied, hoping to avoid an unnecessary fight.

"What, you're defending him now!? You almost killed him! Why would you defend someone as weak as him, who isn't even one of us?"

"Don't talk about someone before you get to know him! He isn't weak!" Nina yelled, which left everyone widen-eyed. She looked as if she was about to kill Maka for insulting Luffy, but Black Star took hold of her wrist, just in case.

"I said calm down! And you Maka, shut up already!"

"Why should I!? You're defending his friends too!? Look at her, what could she do? If you get new toys to play with —"

"Maka!" Soul yelled, cutting her off. Ichigo was seething with anger, but Soul was the only one to see. He quickly stepped aside, holding Ichigo so that she wouldn't be tempted to jump on Maka and attack her.

Nina kept herself from tearing up. What Maka just said didn't hurt her, it reminded her of the truth. She was just a toy, and she wanted everything to end, but she didn't know where everyone was. The girl wrenched herself from Black Star's grasp, turned around and left. Before anyone could say anything, Ichigo pulled away from Soul and ran after her. Instead of going too, Black Star clenched his fist as if he wanted to punch Maka for what she did.

"Okay, let's calm down." Soul broke off the silence. "And Maka, I swear I won't interfere if you get into a fight for insulting someone like that. What's gotten into you!?"

"What? I just wanted to tell him that he shouldn't put his toys before his friends. That girl isn't one of us, nor is Ichigo or those pirates."

"I told you countless times that I love Ichigo and that's that! It's none of your concern!"

"Please, don't fight…" Tsubaki tried a fail attempt to calm everyone down.

"Tsubaki, don't interfere. Maka, I'll just say this: Next time you want to say something as stupid as this… Slap yourself. If you don't I'll do it for you with much more strength." Black Star growled, gesturing for Tsubaki to follow him. Soul sighed and they all headed to their classroom after hearing the bell's ring. Knowing Ichigo, Black Star and Tsubaki knew that her and Ichigo would be fine until their class was over.

"Nina!" Ichigo called out as soon as she ran out of the Academy. She saw the pirate girl sitting on a bench, hiding her face with her hands. Taking a few steps, she took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey… Don't listen to Maka, she's so annoying the whole city knows it. I can get revenge for what she said if you — "

"It's not about what she said," Nina explained, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Then what's it about..? Did Black Star do anything to you?"

"N-No…. He didn't do anything to me."

"Then…?"

"I fell in love with him!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so. Ichigo was so surprised to hear that that she blinked a few times before asking again.

"You… Did what?"

"I fell in love with him…." Nina whispered this time, looking at her knees.

"Wow… That's… So sad and… Sweet…"

"It's not sweet. Please, just… Leave me alone for a while. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"O-Okay… I'll be around if you need me." She whispered in reply and gave Nina a hug. She was practically the only person that made her feel comfortable, even if Luffy and her friends weren't there. Ichigo was right the other day about a strong relationship forming between them.

Nina smiled at her, but as soon as she left, another figure appeared in front of her, putting her in shadow. It was Black Star.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he sat in the same place Ichigo did. He didn't hear their conversation, he was too busy trying to sneak out of Stein's class.

"Yes…" She murmured, making it hard even for him to hear.

Black Star put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and leaning his head down to press their lips together. She refused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, even if he force-kissed her.

Her heart skipped a beat as he did so, she couldn't say anything to him. Black Star felt that something was wrong with the girl, but he didn't want to show his concern and possibly reveal that what he did to her the other day wasn't simply because of Soul's dare…. He actually enjoyed it.

"Nothing… I'm fine." She replied with a faint smile.

* * *

The day passed with no more incidents and soon the night came over Death City. Black Star and Nina were taking a walk in the moonlight, but he hated the lack of noise and adrenaline.

"Maan, it's too quiet. Let's walk over those houses, it would be more fun!" He exclaimed while pointing towards some rooftops.

"Are you sure..? They don't look stable."

"Of course I am! Come on already!" She sighed at his excitement. As soon as they both climbed on an abandoned house, it became a race.

"You won't catch me!" He shouted at her. They were on a very tall house, but after a few minutes of climbing and jumping, the roof Black Star stepped on crashed beneath them. A huge pile of bricks were waiting for them as they were falling, but he quickly pulled Nina on top of him and held her tightly before they landed. From the noise that came out of his mouth it was pretty obvious that they were both hurt from the fall. He was still holding her like that, laying painfully on the bricks.

"I guess I was too awesome for that roof…" He stated, planning too see if she was awake. If she replied, she was. If she didn't… Well, then he'd have a problem.

"I love you…." She whispered, closing her eyes. Black Star really hoped for an answer from her, but he didn't expect THAT kind of answer. It actually shocked him, seeing at it left him wide-mouthed for a few seconds. But he quickly pulled himself together and placed a hand on her forehead. It was bloody.

"I guess you're too hurt, let's —"

"No… I mean it…. I love you, Black Star."

He smiled after hearing it again. It wasn't his usual smile, but the same he showed the other day, when Nina kissed his neck. He smiled like that for a minute, or so, before carefully turning her head to him and pressing their lips together in a sweet, forceful kiss. That was when Nina's turn to be shocked came. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, still not letting go of her.

"I love you too…." He whispered as well, despite the painful position they were in. He could tell by the silence that came afterwards that he surprised her by saying that, thing which made him smile again. He turned his gaze to the sky above, before kissing the top of her head, as if he wanted to assure her that he was telling the truth.

But they didn't know that they were not alone. None of them were alert enough to notice that someone was watching them. It was Ichigo, and she almost tripped when he heard Black Star say that he loved Nina. She ran back home after that, planning to tell Soul everything she saw there.

_Hey guys.~ xD Hopefully you like the way it all started, and feel free to come with ideas anytime. My suuuper writing partner, The Pervy Cat helped me with this chapter. Thank you, Alexxa. :3 I'll post the next one as soon as possible, and I hope my Pervy Cat will be there to help me again. :o3_


	6. The biggest mistake anyone can make

Several days have passed since Nina's and Black Star's confession. They didn't talk about it since then, but the pirate girl was always around Black Star, just like Tsubaki was. Speaking of pirates...

The three of them were in front of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and school was over. It was just starting to get dark when Black star took hold of Nina's wrist and dragged her after him, shouting for Tsubaki to follow. Then a voice echoed through the city.

"Get your hands off of her right now!" Nina raised her head as soon as she heard the first word come out of her captain's mouth. She recognized his voice coming from the top of Shibusen immediately. She couldn't say that she wasn't happy to hear him.

"T'ch," Was all Black Star could say as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates landed in front of them. "Get lost, you moron!"

"Luffy!" Nina yelled, looking as if she wanted to run and hug him instantly. That obviously annoyed Black Star to the point of wanting to slap her, but he didn't. Instead, he tightened the hold on the girl's wrist.

"I said let her go!" Luffy yelled even louder, before starting to stretch his arms backwards, as if he wanted to attack. "Gomu Gomu no…."

"Tsubaki! Fey Blade Mode!"

"Yes!" In a blink of an eye, Black Star was holding his sword, Tsubaki, and rushing towards Luffy.

"Shadow Star, Severed Shadow!"

"Bazooka!"

Both of them attacked at the same time, and considering the strength of their attacks, they would have probably killed each other if nobody was there to stop them.

"NO!" Nina yelled, running just in time between them, and getting hit by both of their attacks; she was cut by Tsubaki and crushed by Luffy's attack. Spitting some blood, the girl fell on her knees right in front of the two teenagers as they called out her name. But she didn't hear them, she had already lost her consciousness.

Tsubaki turned herself back into her human form and rushed towards the unconscious girl. So did Black Star and Luffy.

"Nina!" Her captain yelled before suddenly being stopped by a tall, strange figure. It was Franken Stein, and he was staring at the young pirate suspiciously, not letting him take any more steps.

"Professor Stein!" Tsubaki called out desperately. "Nina's hurt badly!" Of course, people in school already knew her, and most of them accepted her.

"Did he do it to her?" Stein asked, still looking at Luffy with his suspicious eyes, starting to turn his screw.

"Yes, that bastard did it!" Black Star shouted, getting up.

"What!? I'd never — How dare you! Gomu Gomu no — !"

"Where should I dissect you first?" Stein questioned as he placed a hand on Luffy's rubber arm, rubbing it curiously.

"Don't touch me!"

"Tsubaki, Black Star. Take Nina to the Academy's hospital, I'll go there in a few minutes."

"Yes!" They both replied.

"No! Give her back!" Luffy yelled once again. But Stein didn't let him oppose, he used his soul wavelength instead and sent him flying.

Meanwhile, the weapon and meister took the girl into the hospital's salon and carefully placed her on the bed. Professor Stein soon made his appearance and took care of her wounds, bandaging her.

"She's sure got guts, I could say. Your attack cut deep wounds into her skin, and that boy's attack almost crushed her internal organs together."

"Is she going to be fine?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

"Yes, her wounds need time to recover. Both Black Star and that pirate attacked at full speed and force."

"I see…." She whispered.

"Yo, guys!" A girl's voice echoed through the room.

"Ichigo. When did you come here?" Professor Stein asked, turning his screw again. She smiled widely, hugging his neck.

"Professor Stein! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head onto his chest.

"E-Eh.. Ichigo-chan…" Tsubaki whispered as Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Tsubakiii!" Ichigo yelled out loud, jumping on the tall, beautiful weapon.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Black Star shouted. Stein face-palmed at their reactions. They were like little children, acting like that.

"Keep quiet, kids. I'll come back in a while. Black Star, come with me."

He nodded. "Tsubaki, you come too. I don't want Ichigo to molest you while I'm gone." Black Star Stated as he got up and followed Stein.

Ichigo sighed. She took a seat at the edge of Nina's bed and stroke her hair. "Nina… I was right about having to protect you…" She whispered, not noticing that the pirate had already regained consciousness. Ichigo leaned her head and softly pressed her lips against Nina's, before hearing the door open.

"What the hell!? ICHIGO!" Black Star shouted out in a loud voice, proceeding to rush over and get hold of her shirt. "What are you doing!? Get lost!" He yelled in her face, tossing her out through the window, smiling widely as he heard her crash. "Good." He muttered while cleaning his hands, showing that he was done and happy.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Nina, you're awake?" He asked as he suddenly turned his attention to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Black Star."

"Damn it, girl, you're crazy! You did it for him, right!? There's no way he could have beat me with that Bazooka of his or whatever, but you knew he was in danger! Right!?"

"Black Star…"

"No Black Star! You could have died, just for that bastard's sake!"

"….I wouldn't be in his crew if I wasn't willing to die for him, you know…." He froze at the answer he got from her. She was right, he knew, but it pissed him off to hear that. Yet he didn't want to show it, seeing as she needed rest, not to be yelled at.

"….. I know. I'm sorry… For hurting you." He whispered, sitting on the same place Ichigo sat a few minutes ago. Hr placed a quick kiss onto her forehead, getting the strands of hair out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, it's mine…"

"Shhhh." He silenced her with a sweet kiss, gently caressing her cut cheek. He stayed with her like that for the rest of the night, Tsubaki waiting silently outside of the salon.

Ichigo, obviously hurt from the fall, headed for home. She was happy though, considering she got two hugs and a kiss! "I'm hoooome!" She announced, closing the door with a loud noise.

"Fina— What happened? Your clothes and hair are a total mess!" Soul yelled, hurrying to look over Ichigo's wounds.

"I'm fine, don't worry." The girl chimed, giving the concerned weapon a quick, sweet kiss. "Black Star threw me out through the window, nothing happened."

"Black Star did what!?" Soul shouted, a sudden change in his voice. He was angry, he loved Ichigo more than anything and anyone, and he couldn't stand it when someone hurt her.

"Calm down, I'm not hurt. I'll make him pay for this myself, there's no need to worry. Putting that aside, I want to go to school together with you tomorrow."

"Really? Sure, but where did the sudden idea come from?"

"Oh, I want to spend my day with Nina at the hospital."

"The hospital? What happened to her?"

"Long story short, she interfered with one of Black Star's fights."

"Ah… Bad idea. The biggest mistake anyone can make."

"Indeed… So, can you take me with you? Pleeeease~?" She asked in a sweet tone, rubbing her head to Soul's jacket like a pleased kitty.

"Of course I'll take you with me. Anything for my sweet cherry pie.~"

"Meow.~" She purred happily before he kissed her once more, picked her up like a groom would her bride, and took her to bed.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo was staying with Nina, telling her about Liz's way of approaching every boy existent on Earth— Well, in Death City. Everyone else was at class, or so they thought. Suddenly, the door opened, and Death The Kid, Shinigami's child, entered the salon.

"Uh? Kid-kun?" Ichigo looked confused. He didn't have any reasons to come there, he used to ignore Nina whenever she was near their group. "You came here to see Nina?"

"Actually, I came here to see you."

"Me?" She got up from where she was sitting. "Well… What is it?"

"I want you to come over to my place today… Got it?"

"I'm sorry Kid, me and Soul have —"

He cut her off, pushing her to the nearest wall. "I said I /want/ you to come, I didn't ask if you could come. Got it?"

Surprisingly, the girl blushed at his reaction, she didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. "I… Understand." She whispered before he let go of her and left the room with no more words.

But the girls didn't even get time to talk about what happened, seeing as the door opened again. It was Soul this time. Ichigo gulped.

"Hey, cherry pie.~" He chimed, giving her a hug before walking over to the bed. "Yo, Nina. Feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks… Aren't you supposed to be at Professor Stein's class?"

"Well, it got pretty boring, so I thought quitting and coming to see you would be nice." He stated, keeping his hands in his pockets. Ichigo sighed and sat near the pirate.

"I see. Well, thank you for taking the time."

"No problem. So, how'd it happen? I mean… You know."

"I just wanted to protect my captain, it's an instinct."

"Protect your captain… But it could have cost you your life."

"I know. It still wouldn't have been a problem."

"So stubborn." He laughed, showing her his shark teeth. "I like it. Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, I'm perfect!"

"Hmm… If you say so. Well, see you guys later. Black Star said he'd come with Tsubaki later. I think Liz and Patty wanted to come too, but I'm not sure."

"Later, Soul!" Ichigo said happily, as if nothing had happened.

"What are you going to do?" Nina asked her in a worried tone.

"Go and see what he wants." She replied quickly, smiling at her friend.


	7. A world full of surprises

Ichigo didn't go to pay Kid a visit too soon, but she decided to go to his place at sunset. Liz and Patty were spending their night at Black Star's place together with Tsubaki, so Kid and Ichigo were going to be alone.

"Uh... Kid-kun?" The girl whispered softly as she pushed the front door open.

"It's a pleasure to see you have come, Ichigo.~" That voice apparently scared her, seeing as she didn't notice the teenager closing the door and pushing her to it with a sweet and extremely passionate kiss. She wanted to struggle, but she changed her mind and gave in the next second, a faint blush showing up on her cheeks. Death The Kid reached out with one of his hands to caress one of her beautiful cheeks, before breaking the kiss several minutes later.

"Oh, my... Rawr.~" She exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly. She couldn't resist him, it was pretty obvious. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I want you to be mine, Ichigo."

"But I am, Kid-kun!~"

"Mine and mine only."

"Kid...kun... But... I can't do this to Soul, you know..."

"Aren't you already doing it? Say... What if we forget about Soul and concentrate on us instead? I want to spend this night with you.~"

"N-Nya... So do I.~" She purred, nipping at Kid's lower lip.

* * *

Black Star didn't want to go home with Tsubaki, he said he would stay with Nina at Shibusen't hospital that night. It was already late, and she hadn't woken up since hours ago. After Ichigo left, the pirate girl encountered some complications, her wounds having opened. Professor Stein did everything he could to close the cuts back, but he said that it was up to Nina if she was going to wake up or not. 'It depends on how strong her will to live is,' he said.

Black Star was sitting on a chair beside the bed Nina was in, sighing loudly. "This is troublesome… I wish you didn't care so much for that idiotic captain of yours, girl." He, of course, got no answer in return. But just before he could say anything else, he heard the window open and saw Luffy climbing in.

"I finally found it!" He shouted happily, before being tackled to the floor by the angry Black Star.

"YOU! It's your fault! Look what happened because of you, dammit! You think you're a good captain!? Well, your comrade is dying because of you!"

"WHAT!? What the hell are you talking about!? Get off of me! Nina!"

"It's no use, she isn't wake. She fainted a couple of hours ago due to blood-loss."

"I'll take her to the ship right now, Chapper will treat her in no time!"

"You won't touch her, do you understand!? Go away, before I kill you right here and now!"

"No! And I said GET OFF!" Luffy yelled, proceeding to push Black Star off of him, before rushing towards Nina's bed. Much to his displeasure, she didn't react in any way when he shook her body gently, so he kept trying. By then, Black Star had gotten by her side as well, grabbing Luffy by one of his shoulders.

"See?! She isn't waking up, so just go and leave us alone!"

"I'm her captain and I care about her!"

"And I'm here to take care of her if she needs me, so leave already!" Black Star shouted as he pushed Luffy through the same window he had climbed on. Suddenly, Nina's hand shook. Black Star didn't notice, so he just closed the window and returned to his seat. The girl's hand kept moving, and it soon reached for the boy's thigh. The assassin almost screamed out of surprise, but he soon realized that Nina was awake. "Nina!" He called, taking hold of her hand. "Nina, wake up!"

"W-What..? What happened?"

"You lost you consciousness, but everything's going to be fine now… I promise. And when The Great Black Star promises something, it'll certainly happen!" He exclaimed, showing his big, toothy grin. The girl attempted to chuckle but she couldn't, seeing as she was still very tired. "Hey, don't push yourself too much. It's alright, okay? I'm here with you. I won't leave you alone," He whispered to her before kissing her tasty, irresistible lips.

"I know that... I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart... Never forget that."

"That's something I can promise for you."

"Heh, that's what I wanted to hear."

Meanwhile, Kid was carrying Ichigo to his room, bridal style. He loved holding her close like that, especially after waiting such a long time for this to happen. He gently placed her on his bed, before carefully pushing himself on top of her, kissing every single part of her exposed skin. At first, she didn't have any problems kissing him back and teasing his body, but...

"I love you so much, baby."

Alright, now _that_ was too much.

"W-What? Kid-kun.. What did you say?"

"I'll say it as many times as you want, little kitkat.~"

"You're talking like..."

"Like..?"

"Soul-kun..."

"That idiot?"

"He's not an idiot, he's my boyfriend!" She yelled out loud as she slapped him across the face. He sat like that for a few second, not knowing what to do. But, before he could have done something, the angry girl proceeded to push him off of her, leaving the room and the house like a merciless tornado. She didn't love Kid, she loved Soul. Sure, she liked Kid… But she loved Soul.

* * *

_Time passes, wounds heal… But not all of them. It was two months after Nina interfered with Black Star and Luffy's fight, and she had gotten way better by then. However, Kid still had a huge wound killing his heart from the inside. That wound was crated by Ichigo the day she completely left him for Soul._

Instead, Nina and Black star were madly in love with each other, and so were Ichigo and Soul. Besides, the blonde pirate became best friends with Ichigo, they were like inseparable sisters. So, one day, Ichigo decided to tell her inseparable blonde sister the biggest secret of her life. She dragged her through Shibusen's halls, entering into an empty classroom.

"What was so important you wanted to tell me that it couldn't wait until tonight?"

"I just, I really want you to know this, Nina."

"Okay, well... I'm listening."

"I'm a witch."

"You're a what?"

"A witch. Like... Shibusen students hunt witches. Well, I'm one. Only Soul knows about this."

"But he's a Shibusen student." She nodded.

"And he loves me." Ichigo grinned.

"Ah… Indeed, he does. Well, that's… Nice to know, I suppose."

"OHMIGOD- ICHIGO'S A WITCH!"

"WHAT!?" Both girls exclaimed at the same time. Much to their horror, Black Star listened to their whole conversation from outside the classroom. Professor Stein was right on that corridor, walking towards Black Star with curiosity filling his eyes.

"What did you just say, Black Star?" The tall man asked, turning his screw.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo whispered, running towards the nearest window possible, only to open it and jump outside.

"Hey, don't leave me-!"

"Nina." Stein called, entering the classroom. "What is going on here?"

"Oh, well, you see..."

"Hey Soul, guess what! Your girlfriend's a witch!" Black Star's voice could be heard from outside, talking to Soul.

"That's right… I'll have to talk to you too, since you guys live in the same house. Soul, Nina, come with me."

They both looked at each other and gulped, silently following the professor. He took them in a separate room after they walked for like five minutes downstairs. He locked the room after everyone was in.

"Please, take a seat." They did. "Now... I suppose we have no reason to go look for the so-called witch… Because she fled. But you have the most reasons to know to truth. So… Is or is not Ichigo a witch?"

"That's funny… Sounds like something Black Star would invent."

"Actually he did. Didn't you hear him? I mean, where could he have gotten that idea from?"

"I know, right?"

"Do you really want me to bring the lie detector?" They gulped again.

"If you don't tell me the-"

"Open the door!"

"It's Kid." Nina stated.

Stein sighed. "We're busy in here right now."

"Open the door by my Father's order." Stein sighed again and went to open the door.

"What is it, Kid?"

"I have to talk to Soul for a minute. It's important."

"I doubt that was your Father's order."

"No problem for me!" Soul exclaimed and walked out of the room.

"And I have to talk to Nina!" Black Star's voice echoed through the halls, before he rushed inside and grabbed the girl's arm, bringing her outside.

"See ya!" Soul waved goodbye as the door shut close.

Stein sighed heavily. "What a troublesome day..."


	8. Witches bring bad luck

_**Hey guys, so this is it: the last chapter. The ideas belong to my brain, the PervyCat, Alexxa. xD So, I hope you liked this story... Because I sure liked writing it.**_

* * *

"You ruined my life!"

"How the hell did I ruin you life without even noticing it!?"

"Trust me, you did! Ichigo hasn't even said one word to me for the last months, only because of you!"

"Whoa, whoa... What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that if I can't have her... None of us will." And with that, Death The Kid walked away, leaving poor Soul in an utter confusion.

"I have to do something... I know!" Ichigo exclaimed, doing some circles with her forefinger as she became a… Perfect copy of Nina! "With this, nobody's going to recognize me!"

"You bet I will."

Ichigo froze. Kid was there, pointing a gun at her. It wasn't Liz, nor Patty, it was his gun, which he wanted to end her life with.

"K-Kid-kun? I-It's just me, Nina, y-you know?"

"Don't play dumb on me, Ichigo. I saw it, I saw everything. I don't care if you're a witch or an elf, I'll still put an end to this right here and now." And with that, he looked ready to pull the trigger. But he didn't, seeing as Ichigo took off, looking like Nina. Kid started chasing her through the city, the sun laughing as it was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Sorry for almost putting you in trouble. I should've figured Stein would want to interrogate you after I said that,"

"It's alright, Black Star. And thanks for getting me out."

"Well, that's what I do, I save beautiful, helpless girls." She laughed sweetly and kissed him. He took hold of her hand, intersecting their fingers like a perfect couple they were. Right then, someone hit on Nina.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Uh? B-Black Star?" It was... Nina!

"Wait, wait... Nina?" He looked at the girl, and then at… Nina. "What the hell is going on here?!" But the girl took off without explaining. Nina – ,the real one – knew what it was about. Well, she knew that it was her friend Ichigo, but...

"There you were!" Kid shouted, aiming at the real Nina. The fake one started running faster as soon as she recognized his voice, too afraid to look back. But, to her complete horror, she heard a gunshot. And then she heard Black Star yelling "NINA!", and some more sounds she couldn't get. That was it, she did it. It was only her fault, but she couldn't afford looking back. She kept on running... Witches do bring bad luck.

The strange sounds she couldn't get were the pirate girl's captain's desperate shouts when he saw her beloved comrade let her knees fall down. He started chasing after Kid, who ran away right after shooting. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A-!"

But Nina didn't even fall down, because Black Star had caught her right before she fell to the ground. He held her tightly by her back, before feeling something wet on his hand. He froze. Was it..? He didn't want to, but he slowly switched the hand he was holding her with only to look at his bloody hand that he kept on her back.

"Nina... I-I'll take you to Stein right now!"

"Black Star... I-It's alright... Just stay with me... Like you promised."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't possible. "Nina, don't you dare! Don't you even dare to think about dying!"

"It's fine... Don't worry. I-I love you and I'll watch over you... _Always_." She whispered hoarsely, using the remaining bit of energy she had to kiss the lousy, annoying assassin... _Her_ assassin. "I love you..." She added, tears streaming down her cheeks and blood starting to fill up her mouth.

"Nina! Nina, don't!"

"Don't yell at me... Just say what you feel like saying."

"I... I love you too, Nina... I always will."

"T-That's what I wanted to hear...Thank you... For loving me." She used the last bits of her power to say those last words, before letting her head fall to the side, her eyes already being closed. Black Star watched the whole scene with wide eyes, before holding the girl tightly at his chest, pressing their foreheads together and letting tears fall down from his eyes to her cheeks. It was too late. He couldn't save the beautiful, helpless girl, like he said he would.

Meanwhile, Luffy had lost track of Kid, having given up already. His knees were shaking, his eyes were hurting… He knew the outcome of that shot. He knew that his comrade was either struggling herself to death or already dead. "I-I guess it really was a bad idea to land here... I'm sorry Nina... I'm sorry, everyone... " He whispered, watching the moon with eyes full of tears.

* * *

Two years after, Black Star was walking towards the cemetery, holding a beautiful ribbon in one of his hands. He took a seat in front of a grave on which was written 'Nina, the beautiful, helpless girl that died without a savior'. "Hey Nina, sorry I took so long," The assassin said, carefully placing the ribbon on the grave. "I can't believe it's our two-years anniversary, can you? I came here, because... You couldn't make it. And I wanted you to know, again... That I miss you."

As for Ichigo, the red-haired witch with a broken heart was never to be seen again in Death City. She was probably hiding somewhere... Or might she be dead as well? Who knows.

**THE END.**


End file.
